Support arm systems for hanging goods to be displayed or for supporting a shelving assembly are known. Support arm systems typically include a socket attached to a wall, column or other vertical surface, and a support arm that is removably inserted into the socket. The support arms are retained in the sockets using a number of different arrangements.
One arrangement is to provide a projection on the end of the support arm that extends from its upper surface. A corresponding undercut portion is provided inside the socket on the upper surface, such that the support arm is inserted into the socket at an upwardly tilted angle, so that the projection can be inserted in and up under the undercut portion. The support arm is then lowered. The projection is engaged in the undercut portion to prevent the support arm from any further downward movement. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that upward movement is still possible. Indeed, this is how the support arm is removed, by tilting the support arm upwardly to disengage the projection from the undercut. One of the problems with such an arrangement is that the support arm is relatively unstable, as it can be easily disengaged and can be moved up and down. This can present a problem when the arrangement is used as a support arm for garments, where hangers are suspended from the support arm. As customers look through the garments and remove the hangers from the support arm, the support arm is free to move up and down.
One attempt to overcome the problems associated with the above arrangement is to provide a rigid support arm that is permanently fixed to the vertical surface, by screws or the like. Whilst this arrangement overcomes the above mentioned problem, it reduces or removes the flexibility of the arrangement.
Another problem with some prior arrangements in some applications is that when the support arm is removed, the socket, including its insertion opening, is visible. This provides an aesthetically unpleasing appearance, particularly where a plurality of sockets on a single surface do not contain support arms. If the socket is not used for a long period of time, the insertion opening may accumulate dust and other particles. This may prevent subsequent use until the insertion opening is cleaned.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved support arm system that at least in part alleviates one or more of the problems associated with known arrangements.